


Cliff

by lethargicfeeling



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicfeeling/pseuds/lethargicfeeling
Summary: Cans of beer + frustration
Relationships: OdaMon
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The spirit of the beer escaped as Mon opened her drink with the bubbles foaming. She was with Oda, both sitting on a piece of blanket flattened out on the ground. They were by a cliff, feet were dangling as the wind blew coldly and the night sky brightly filled with shining dots.

“Damn,” Mon cursed when she spilled beer on her shirt. “Could this night be even worse?” she clicked her tongue and harshly half-emptied her can, gulping it furiously.

“Slow down there, what has been running through your mind lately?” Oda asked as she too, opened her can of beer. She took a light sip and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her denim jacket.

Mon didn’t answer the other girl, instead she quickly drank the remaining liquid of her can and proceeded to open another one.

“Mon, seriously you need to slow down. You might pass out soon,” Oda concernedly touched her shoulder.

The breeze once again whispered quietly. This time, Mon took a breath and relished the air. “I’m just- I just feel like everything that I do is just a chore that I need to fulfill? It’s crazy how I think like this.”

Oda quietly listened to her words, she knows her friend’s personality, she knows she enjoys being free.

“I feel trapped, like all I do is just a never ending routine of work. I can’t force myself to like it anymore. I think I need to get away from all of this… this stress… all the rules…”

Silence filled their atmosphere as no one dared to make a sound right after. Suzumoto sighed and proceeded to drown herself in her can. The bubbling formation made her burp small but it was enough to keep her go drinking again.

As she reached out to open another can, she spoke to Oda, “How about you, Dani? The fans haven’t heard a word about you after you were  _ caught _ .” Mon wouldn’t have said those words if she weren’t influenced by the alcohol.

Her question took the younger girl aback, she wasn’t expecting to be questioned on the spot. Because of guilt, she gulped down her can until the coldness was enough to give her brain freeze. Oda pulled out another can from the small red cooler but before opening it, she paused.

“It was a mistake that happened a few months ago in the past.”

Mon chuckled and took a big sip from her drink. “Well if you were caught with me things would’ve been different,” Mon joked to her as they both gave off a small laugh.

“Yeah I would’ve been different. I chose to disappear because-.... Because I caused a heavy burden for the group. Everyone’s been working hard then suddenly, the stupid me from the past violated some rules that I thought wouldn’t be shown.” Oda sighed, deeply and sadly. She forcefully poured her whole drink in her throat in one sitting and smashing it to the ground. It made her turn red while she breathed slowly.

Mon looked at Oda, she too, can see how frustrated the girl is, they both are feeling exactly the same only for different reasons.

The two went silent again, unlikely of them when they’re with the group. Each emptied their beers in comfort of each other’s presence.

“What’s your plan, Mon?” Oda faced the other girl, who had tinted red cheeks from drinking. She can clearly tell that she’s going to be a bit careless from her actions.

“I don’t know. Go abroad, travel, study, anything that’ll give me an off switch from this place.” Mon was a bit slurring and leaned her arms back to support her body. “How about you, Dani?”

“Study, find a new job? I don’t know. I just don’t wanna be a burden anymore.” Oda stood up and shoved their trash inside the garbage bag and dumped it inside her car. She sat again this time, closer to Mon.

“Looks like I’d be having trouble getting you home again.” She said.

Mon chuckled loudly, clearly she’s being careless now. She leaned her head on her shoulder as a soft whisper from the wind hit their faces.

If it wasn’t for the amount of alcohol Mon had chugged down, she wouldn’t be able to say her next words.

“Dani?”

“Hmm?” The girl in a less-drunken state looked at her friend.

“Dani~”

“What is it?”

“Kiss me.’’

Oda’s cheeks heated from the words that she said. “Wha-what?”

“Kiss me.’’ Mon grabbed the collar of Oda’s jacket. “What would’ve happened if you were caught with me.”

“I- I don’t know, Mon.” Oda’s voice hitched when their faces were inches away from each other. She can feel her own heartbeat by her throat from pumping so fast.

Mon let go of her grasp and leaned her head again on her shoulder while chuckling. “No one can know what happens next if we were… you know…”

Oda just looked at her softly. “What if we were true to ourselves then maybe…”

Suzumoto’s head shot up, “Maybe what?”

Oda cupped the Mon’s cheek and caressed it with her thumb. Her face slowly went closer and closer until the tips of their noses were the ones touching. Oda had shaky breath, not sure if it was okay for the other girl so she stopped and looked down at their hands, only centimeters away from touching. Mon awaited for her to move but she sensed that Oda was nervous. She grabbed the back of Oda’s neck and pressed their lips together with each other. It was a long kiss until Mon pulled away but their gaze at each other remained.

Bravingly, Oda pulled her waist closer and locked their lips together again. They both moved in sync as Oda gained entrance to explore her mouth. Mon’s arms wrapped around Oda’s neck while she was pushed down on the sheet that they have been sitting on. Oda trailed down to her neck slowly and gave her swollen marks around making Mon gasp from the hot breath that she felt. The girl on top glides her hands down to the hem of Mon’s shirt where her fingers touch the skin of her belly giving Mon shivers.

“Are you sure about this, Mon?” Oda asked before proceeding.

Mon touched her left cheek softly, “Let’s be true to ourselves for this night.”

Oda nodded and the shorter girl’s shirt. Mon’s body made Oda gulp from her sight. She kissed her chest and trailed all the way down to Mon’s abdomen. Even with the soft cool breeze of the air, the heat from their bodies is stronger.

Mon felt different, the kind of different that she hasn’t experienced with her past relationships during her high school. It was a stronger feeling that she needs and finds. The heat grew when she felt Oda’s hands were trying to unclasp her brassiere and touched her bare chest. A small shaky moan escaped her lips when the other girl softly bit her, making Mon clutch Oda’s hair.

Moment passed by and the two girls were bare to each other. Oda trailing down again as her head neared Mon’s inner thighs. She knows that the girl is building up already. She pressed her thumb on her and slowly moved it in circles to where she’s sensitive at. A squeal escaped Mon whose eyes were closed from relishing what she was feeling. Oda kept doing the same but with tongue added for a few minutes until she felt Mon’s frustration from her tugs on her head.

Before Oda could start, she kissed Mon’s neck and both of her eyes, then forehead. She intertwined her fingers with Mon’s and used the other hand to do what it needed to satisfy Mon.

“Dani…” Mon whispered. Oda looked straight into her eyes when she heard her name. Mon’s other hand was clutching around the back of Oda’s neck and she pulled her to meet her lips as Oda pushed two fingers in her. The pace kept up, it heated Mon more. She was trying hard to suppress herself but she was almost at her limit while Oda still kept going despite her arms feeling tired and numb.

“Da- Dan-” Mon wasn’t able to finish what she wanted to say because she yanked Oda’s hair strongly. It was a sign that she has reached her limit as she let out a loud moan while gasping for air. Her release was hot but Oda finished it off. They both laid down on the blanket all heated and panting.

Perhaps it was the alcohol’s problem that they both had decided for this to happen. They both would’ve chickened out if they were both sober.

Oda covered both of their bodies with her big jacket, Mon drifted fast to sleep due to exhaustion. As for Oda, she was fully awake after what had happened, also because she drank less than Mon. She steadied her breath while looking at the twinkling stars that shone above them. The tiredness and numb arm that she has took away her energy as she slowly shut her lids and positioned herself to sleep.

\----

It was 3am when Oda woke up first with a slight headache from her drinks last night. She quickly got up and wore her clothes, leaving her jacket to cover Mon. When she had finally fixed herself, she shook Mon’s sleeping body.

“Mon, sorry to wake you. Let me take you home,” Oda whispered until Mon finally sat up and rubbed her eyes, the other arm was holding the jacket.

“Yeah, just a sec…” her sleepy voice said.

Oda turned around and waited for her to dress up. When Mon was done, she handed Oda’s jacket back and helped her fold the blanket. They made sure to leave the place clean and both hopped inside the car.

The drive was long and quiet. Mon slyly peeked at Oda, she can see scratch marks on her neck, marks where she dug her nails, those swollen marks around her throat. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the same. She felt embarrassed about what happened, she knows she has said words that she has no courage to say. All of her queries running through her mind weren’t helping with the pang of hungover drilling her head. She could just shut her eyes and wished for their situation to not be awkward.

After what seems to feel like a long car ride, they finally reached her apartment. “Mon, we’ve arrived.” That sentence was enough to bring Mon to her senses. Oda walked her up to her door, the awkward silence still filled them.

When Mon opened her door, Oda was the first one to speak.

“Mon- about last night…”

“We were drunk, Dani,” Mon immediately cut her off. “I was careless with what I said.”

Oda couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “I said last night that I want to be honest, and you did too. Please tell me you’re lying.”

“Dani- it’s just-”

“I got the courage to admit it last night. I just-” Oda sighed. “Nevermind, if you want it that way.” Then Oda left her doorstep and proceeded to start her engine with a heavy heart.

Tears formed in Mon’s eyes.  _ I’m a coward. I’m a coward. I’m a coward. _ Her drunken words are words that she wants to say truly. She can hear the car reversing from where it is parked.

_ Call her back. Call her back. Call her back. _ Her conscience was shouting at her.

“DANI!!!” she shouted. The car that was about to boost off stopped. Oda rolled down her window and peeked through. Oda’s eyes were red from choking down her urge to cry.

“Dani, when this… all of this ends… let’s meet again. Let’s finally be honest with each other.”

Oda threw her a small grin, “Let’s be together when we meet again.”


	2. Cliff part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After OdaMon left their old youth

After announcing their graduation, both frequently hung out. No media or work-related, they just became their true selves. Having their goodbyes aired after Keyakitte Kakenai, ending their contract with the group, they immediately started dating each other for real this time. Oda knew from the start that she just kept denying it while they were still in the group. Having to act out as Mon’s girlfriend, sleeping and cuddling in one bed after live shows in hotel rooms, going out for a meal, or just inside each other’s unit. If they hadn’t been honest to each other at the cliff then she wouldn't have had the courage to accept what she truly feels. She felt good being able to hold Miyu’s hands in the bus, kissing her randomly when they went for a date outside, sharing her coat, or being able to relish her scent every time they slept next to each other. Her feelings overpoured, the girl just makes her heart nervously beat whenever she is around despite knowing that she’s together with her.

Being able to randomly smile under her mask while thinking that someone is actually waiting for her after a long day made her look forward to improving herself. Oda hurriedly hopped out of the train and walked at a fast pace, wanting to go home. It was around 7 p.m., she just finished a photoshoot for GROVE, her new job. It’s hard starting a new career since the image she has left during her Keyaki days has been uncanny. Her tired body made her head ache, desperate to rest. After walking for 10 more minutes, she finally pressed her apartment complex’s elevator but it was out of order. She quietly cursed as she headed for the stairs. Her numb legs were finally able to land on the last step. Oda took out her keys and went inside, taking off her shoes and coat.

“I’m home,” she called then collapsed herself on her leather couch. Oda’s apartment looked pricey, one of those modern units that is accessible to anywhere that’s why she has no regrets buying it.

Oda closed her eyes and pinched her forehead to ease the pain when a pair for shuffling slippers were heard getting closer to her. Two hands started to massage her temples earning a satisfied moan from her.

“Welcome back, Dani~” Mon, her girlfriend, cheered. “Otsukare. Feel a lot better?” she looked down asked while still continuing to put pressure on Oda’s forehead. Oda opened her eyes and smile as she saw how cute Mon was with her hair dangling above her. “Mhm,” she cheerfully responded. Mon chuckled and kissed Oda’s forehead. “I’ll set the table now for dinner,” and left the girl on the sofa alone.

Oda stood up and opened their bedroom door, went inside the shower to ease some hot steam on her body. After that, she quickly went out and changed clothes to join Miyu for dinner. As always, having Mon around the kitchen was magical. She doesn’t mind shopping for extra groceries so that Mon would have a lot of ingredient choices, any dish that she makes will always turn out delicious. That’s another thing why Oda loves the girl, despite wanting to go far away and travel, she has her domestic side.

During dinner Mon playfully fed Oda with a piece of her chicken, Oda accepted it and showed her a smile. It actually warms Oda’s heart when Mon is being childish to her. It seems like everything that Mon does makes her fall more. She regrets not showing her soft side to her during their early days but now, she wants to be truly open for a person that she loves so much.

When it was almost late, both of them got to bed. Always, Oda would wrap her protective arms around her. As much as possible, Oda wanted to let Mon know how much she wanted to show her affection. It was a routine for her to kiss Miyu’s forehead, then nose, and finally her soft lips. Mon would always blush every time Oda does this to her and is thankful that their room was dark. She would bury her forehead on Oda’s chest and inhale the smell of soap from her clothes before going to bed. Her feet would tangle with the other girl’s and she would wrap an arm around her waist, Miyu always took the advantage of being smaller than Oda. It has been a long time since they said goodbye to their old youthful lives. Being adults now, both of them decided to move forward together, taking a big step into adulthood.

Before drifting to sleep, a tired Oda mumbled in Mon’s hair “I’ll be with you on your adventures. Let’s go together.”


	3. Cliff part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turbulence

Oda Nana, a brightly colored aura surrounding her existence. Everyone got her attention, she was calm, soft to people, a LOT of patience, and how there’s never a dull moment with her. Mon didn’t realize how slowly she came marching towards her, always seeking where she was.

But now, Miyu has all of Oda’s attention. On a rainy day, tangled up in bed covered by a thick blanket. The sound of raindrops and the smell of wet ground, they were inseparable. Oda’s sleeping figure was calming for Mon. The way her arm never let go of Mon’s body, her hair spread all over the pillows while warm air exhaled out of her nostrils. Mon can’t help but observe her closely by touching the tip of Oda’s nose making the sleeping girl scrunch it up and slowly open her eyes.

“.......how long were you awake?” Oda lazily said and shifted her position.

Mon can’t help but giggle at her sight, “Not long ago.”

Oda pulled her closer and gave a quick peck on Mon’s lips. “Miyu, let’s sleep more. It’s Saturday.”

“I would love to but I need to prepare our breakfast,” and let herself go. The sleepy girl just shifted her back towards her and continued her sleeping.

Mon walked up to the kitchen and decided to fry sausage and scrambled eggs for the both of them. She tied her hair into a bun and turned on the stove to start. She can smell the sweetness of the meat when a pair of arms wrapped around her and lips kissing her neck. It tickled her but it was comforting.

“I’ll go prepare us some coffee,” Oda said and proceeded for the coffee maker. They were already together for about a year now. Their daily routines were followed every day as they were trying their best to live together. Each passing time felt warm, perhaps it was just how they are towards each other. Both sat on the table and readied for breakfast. Oda took her first bite and made a satisfying tone and sipped her coffee. She used to eat her breakfast alone or even skip it but Mon’s here with her now. At first it felt new but she got used to it and loved it very much.

Oda finished her food first and was full, Mon was still taking her time. “I’ve been cooking for you everyday, you should get used to it by now.”

“I know, but I want it forever,” Oda joked.

“Then I won’t go,” Mon giggled. She was about to take her final bite when Oda’s reply made her stop her tracks.

“...yes but, I can’t wait to marry you.”

She doesn’t know what to feel about marriage. Marriage? It felt like one of the last things that she would do. She loved Oda, so much. But she doesn’t know what to feel upon mentioning marriage as she tries her best to avoid it. Mon took her cup of coffee and while still hot, gulped it down.

Oda saw how her expression changed. She wondered if it caused her discomfort about what she said. “Miyu?”

“Hm?” Mon looked at her.

“Don’t you wanna get married?”

Mon set down her utensils and took a deep breath.

“Honestly? Marriage is scary.”

“Because?”

“You know… all the commitment, the responsibilities, everything. It’s too much work……”

“So you don’t want to be committed to each other?” Oda’s heart sank. She was ready to give everything for the person she loves the most.

“No- it’s not like that, Dani.” Mon was getting concerned with how Oda’s eyes changed from bright to gloomy.

In a calm voice, Oda asked “Do you think this relationship is too much work?”

“No, I would never think of that, Dani. You know how much I care for you. It’s just that marriage is out of my choices.” Mon’s heart was beating fast, she didn’t wanna hurt Oda.

Oda just nodded her head, “I understand…” then stood up and headed for the shower to clear her thoughts.

Mon knew how badly she hurt Oda, she doesn’t know how to fix this situation considering it wasn’t like one of their misunderstandings. She sighed and cleaned the dishes. Her heart felt heavy like the sound of the rainpour outside.

No one spoke inside their house, probably because Oda slept the whole day, clearly avoiding the topic. The following days, she tried her best to hide her pain by smiling and creating a conversation with Mon. As workful as it sounds, Mon can see how she covers up her expression. It bugged her knowing that Oda was trying to avoid the topic. It pains her, knowing how she sees every day that Oda is hurting. While thinking about it, she accidentally cut her finger. The blood gushed out and Oda immediately took out their first aid kit. Oda applied antiseptic when a band aid. She kissed her finger which made Mon’s lips curl.

 _‘She’s too precious for anyone, even for me.’_ Thinking about this brought her thoughts back. Before Oda was about to go, she caught her hand with her head down.

“Dani… we need to talk.”

 _‘Uh oh’_ Oda thought.

“Dani… I’m sorry I can’t do what you want.”

Oda felt heavy, “Miyu, no- it’s fine-”

“No.” Mon was already crying. “I want you to be happy please. Please be with someone who is willing.”

Oda’s tears fell silently and was breathing hard. “Miyu, no. I can’t do that. You know how much I love you. Please, don’t go.” She pulled her closer and cupped Mon’s cheek, “I can’t imagine not being with you. Even if it means not getting married, I just wanna be with you. Please, Miyu. Don’t say that.”

Mon looked at her with red eyes, “I want you to do what you want, Dani. I can’t see you hurting while not being able to do that.”

“No, no, no…” Oda hugged her tight.

“Dani… let’s break up.”


End file.
